Solitaire is a class of card games designed to be played by one individual. Rules for numerous games of solitaire can be found in Hoyle's Official Rules of Card Games. Various games of solitaire have also been programmed for the computers and the Internet.
One of the more widely known games of solitaire is Microsoft's FreeCell, a computer version of Klondike solitaire. The basic rules of FreeCell are as follows:                From a 52-card deck, cards are dealt to seven spots of a tableau, from left to right, with the top card on each spot face up.                    Spot 1: one card            Spot 2: two cards            Spot 3: three cards            Spot 4: four cards            Spot 5: five cards            Spot 6: six cards            Spot 7: seven cards                        The remainder of the deck is used to form a pile of cards that form a stock pile from which are turned during play.        Cards can be moved around on the tableau, or from the stock pile to the tableau, only if the card is one lower in rank and an alternating color than a card upon which it is being placed.                    When a card or group of cards is moved off one of the spots, revealing a face down card, that face down card can be turned over.            When one of the seven spots is empty, only a king can be placed in that empty spot.            Three cards are turned from the stock pile at a time, and only a top card of the three turned cards is available for play. It is possible to rotate through the stock cards multiple times.                        When an ace is revealed, the ace can be placed above the tableau to begin a foundation stack. A foundation stack is created for each suit.                    Foundation stacks can only be built in a same suit of increasing rank, starting with Ace and finishing with King.            A person wins FreeCell by placing all cards into the foundation stacks.                        
Keno is a legalized public and private game common in the United States and throughout the world. In Keno-type games, winning numbers are randomly drawn from a large population of numbers, e.g., integers from 1 to 80. Indeed, keno-type games typically select more winning numbers from the population of numbers than are required to win.
Game participants typically can choose how many winning numbers they want to try to match in each game. For example, a participant can select two, five, ten, or other number of winning numbers. Typically, about twenty winning numbers are selected from the population of numbers and game participants may win a prize if they match anywhere between zero and fifteen of the winning numbers. Thus, a game participant still can win a top prize without having to match all, or even any, of the winning numbers drawn. Prizes (e.g., cash jackpots) are greater when more numbers must be, and ultimately are, matched. Indeed, keno prizes generally increase commensurate with the odds of matching two numbers of the twenty selected, versus matching five of twenty, versus matching ten of twenty, etc. Indeed, by comparison to most gambling games, keno-type games typically produce more opportunities to match winning numbers.